Love Triangle of a Lifetime
by onelilmonkey
Summary: So I had this idea that Percy has a half sister named Odette and there's a problem; she's been kidnapped over a hundred years ago by a god named Erebus and Posiedon wants her rescued. Can Percy and his friends save the day? Spinoff of POTO!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson stepped outside of Cabin #3 on a hot summer day in July. "TYSON!" he shouted to his brother who was still snoring inside the coral walled cabin. He went back inside and shook him. "Tyson, Wake up!" His brother rolled over and opened his drooping eye.

"Percy?" He yawned. "What is it Brother?"

"C'mon man," Percy coaxed him out of his bed. "It's time to eat."

"EAT!" Tyson shouted gleefully and bounded out the door before he even brushed his teeth.

Percy sighed happily. His half brother came to stay at camp this summer instead of working in the forge in their father's underwater palace. Some of the campers were a little mean to Tyson, but got used to having a Cyclops in their camp on the Long Island Sound after a few weeks. Percy came out the door and was greeted by his friend Grover. "Hey man," Grover said giving Percy a high-five. They started walking toward the eating pavilion.

"Hey Grove," Percy smiled. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's already at the eating pavilion. And I see that Tyson's there too." he said.

"Where's Juniper?" Percy asked.

"I'm not really sure where she is these days," Grover answered shyly. "She's probably near her tree or something."

They arrived at the eating pavilion and were greeted by Annabeth. "Hey guys," she said, giving Percy a quick peck on the cheek. "What's going on?"

"You know, the usual," Percy shrugged. "Where's Tyson?"

"He's on-line for his food," she said. "Can we talk?" she gestured to Percy. Percy looked back at Grover and gave a small 'please-get-me-out-of-this' look. "Hey, I'm staying out of this!" he said and walked away.

Percy and Annabeth sat down at his table. "Look, if you want to stop dating, you just say so." She said straight at Percy. "Is that what you want?"

Percy sighed. "No it's not what I want." He said. "It's just, kind of awkward, you know? 'Cause we've been friends since we were 12, and now we're all grown up, and everyone thinks that"

"─Thinks what Percy? That we'll always just be friends?" Annabeth said, choking on her own words.

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered, but she got up and ran to her Athena table. Percy felt a light pat on the shoulder and looked up. Chiron looked back at him with sad eyes.

"Ah, young love is very confusing, don't you think?" Chiron said, letting his eyes linger to Annabeth, who was now being comforted by her friends.

"Tell me about it," Percy muttered and looked at the wood of the table.

"That's not why I came over here, Percy." Chiron said seriously. "Though, if I were you, I'd talk to Annabeth."

"Why are you here Chiron?" Percy said, getting annoyed.

"Mr. D wants you. It's very important." He said with a serious face.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy groaned. When does Mr. D not want him? He got from the table and followed Chiron to the Big House. Mr. D was sitting on the deck with some satyrs playing gin. Percy approached Mr. D with Chiron. "Sir," Chiron spoke. Mr. D snapped his head up immediately.

"What?" Mr. D looked down at his cards and smiled to himself. The satyrs shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I brought Mr. Jackson, as you wished." Chiron said, gesturing Percy to come forward.

"Ah yes, Peter Johnson." Mr. D grumbled, quickly putting down his hand.

"Its Percy Jackson, remember?" Percy rolled his eyes. Mr. D _always _forgot his name, even though he's known him since he was twelve.

"What do half-bloods say these days? Whatever?" Mr. D said, not looking up from his cards.

"What do you want now, Mr. D?" Percy asked.

"I don't want anything from you," Mr. D sneered. "I just have a message for you from you father."

"Dad?" Percy asked quietly. The last time he spoke to his father, was when the Half-Bloods defeated Kronos and his followers last summer. "What does my father want?"

"He wants you to go to Olympus so he can tell you this mission he wants you to do." Mr. D said impatiently. "Something about finding your sister in the Underworld."

"My…sister?" he said confused. "I don't have a sister."

"Don't ask me," Mr. D said. "Ol Fish Face just wanted me to tell you. You'll leave tomorrow, go to Olympus, come back to camp to pick who you want to go with, and then set out for wherever."

Chiron pulled Percy away from Mr. D. "Thank you, Mr. D," Chiron said. "I'm taking Percy back to his cabin."

"But…" Percy said, still confused about the whole sister thing.

"No buts Percy, we need you up early for tomorrow. I already told your instructors that you'll be absent today." Chiron said whisking Percy to his cabin. Percy stopped at the doorway. "Chiron," he said. "Do you know what's going on? What did Mr. D mean about the whole 'sister' thing, and why does Dad want me so bad?"

Chiron sighed. "Percy, all will be explained tomorrow. Now just relax today, we need you good and ready in the morning, alright?"

"Fine," Percy muttered and walked inside. He spent the whole day reading Tyson's comic books and pacing around. When Tyson came back from his activities, Percy left the cabin during dinnertime. He went to the shore of the camp and sat on a familiar flat stone that he'd always sit on.

"What did Mr. D mean about my 'sister'? I don't have a sister. What's Dad trying to say?" he asked to himself. He skipped a few stones and walked back to the cabin. Supper was over and he found Tyson playing with his animatronic horses.

"Percy!" Tyson looked up from his horses and shouted. He raced to the door and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Big fella, what's going on?" he said walking through the door. Tyson released his grip and sat down on the floor. "Playin' with my horsies…" he said softly, tinkering with one of the horse's reigns.

"Is something bothering you Big guy?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth is angry with you," he said, not looking up. "She wants to know why you're being a…. A 'Jerk'." He said putting _Jerk_ into air quotes.

"Things have been rough between me and her…," Percy said with a sigh. "But we'll get over it, right?"

"Right Brother!" Tyson smiled.

"Good," Percy grinned.

"Something else Brother…" Tyson asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Percy asked not looking up from his comic book.

"Are you seeing Daddy tomorrow?" Tyson questioned from the floor.

Percy said quietly, "Yes," trying not to upset Tyson. Tyson sprang to his feet. 'Why?" he yelled, obviously upset that Poseidon didn't ask for him too. Percy walked up to Tyson and patted him on the shoulders.

"I don't know why Tyson," he said. "But I've got a mission and as soon as I'm done talking to Dad I'm taking you with me, Ok?"

Tyson broke out into a huge smile. "Ok!" he said and crawled into bed. "Going to help Percy and Daddy! Going to help Percy and Daddy!" he sang to himself from under the covers. Percy shook his head with a grin and went to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Percy! Percy!" a female's voice cried from a distance. "Wha…?"Percy asked to the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the dim lilted room. He saw a young woman sitting on a couch crying. She looked up. "Percy!" she cried. "Please come soon!" tears flowed down her cheeks. He suddenly began to move back at a tremendous speed and the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes behind a mask She's mine, the voice whispered. "Percy! Percy!"_

"Percy! Percy!" Chiron said shaking him back and forth. "Wake up!" Percy lifted his eyelids. "Chiron?" he said, with his voice a little groggy. Chiron helped him to his feet.

"Come now Percy," Chiron said, pushing him toward the bathroom. "Get ready, and then you will be taken to Olympus. You'll pick your followers and pack lightly when you get back."

Percy dozed in the bathroom. As the cold water snapped him awake, he began to think about his dream and the girl on the couch and the red eyes. When he finished up, he went outside to find Chiron, Mr. D, Argus, and his friend Rachel waiting for him. He noticed that it was still dark, before any of the campers were up.

"Hey Rachel, hey Argus, Mr. D." Percy gave a respectable nod at the camp director.

"Hey Percy," Rachel said.

"Got any predictions for me?" Percy asked, hoping for some guidance. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope. Nada. Sorry." She answered. "Looks like you're on your own. Well, not entirely. When you come back you have to pick some people, but yeah."

"Oh," Percy said with disappointment in his voice. Rachel was the new Oracle, the one who speaks the prophesis of the half-bloods and gods. She was wearing her usual ratty tee-shirt and stained jeans, with an occasional smiley face or heart drew on her arm. She had come back from a boarding school her father sent to during the year.

"Sorry, Percy, you know I can't just whip up a prophecy. It just… comes. And this is suppose to be like an 'off record' mission" Rachel apologized.

Percy looked down at the floor. "Well, I guess I better get going. See ya Rach," Percy began to walk with Argus when Chiron stopped him.

"Percy, you're going to discover things that you never knew about your er…_distant _family on this journey. It's vital that you know what I'm about to tell you- Do _not _forget to persuade your... opponent. No, that's not the right word. _Challenger_. No, that's not the right word either. Well, you'll know what I'm taking about when it comes down to it. Good Luck!"

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, good luck, blah blah blah, may the Gods be with you!" he began to walk back to the Big House in his cheetah slippers. "I'm going back to bed," he muttered.

Percy began walking again. "Oh and Percy!" Chiron called from behind his back. "I don't think you'll need Riptide this time! But it's always good to bring it!"

"Ok, Chiron, Thanks!" Percy tried to sound upbeat, but his yawn gave it away.

"We'll talk more when you get back."

"Bye!" Percy slid into the sleek black official car that Argus drove.

"Let's drive, Argus." Percy said.

Percy looked up the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th street as he got out of Argus' shiny black van. He saw the 102 stories (not counting the other 600) in their regal splendor and squinted against the blinding July sun.

Argus was leaning against the car with his arms crossed. Through the Mist, you could still see his dozens of pairs of eyes all over his head and tanned arms.

"I'll drive you back to camp when finished," he said, looking straight ahead with his sunglasses.

"'Kay" Percy said walking through the sliding glass doors. He slowly walked up to the clerk behind the lobby desk with a cautious pace.

"I need my card, please." Percy said, putting his arms on the wooden desk, almost with a sly smile.

The man looked up from his paperwork. "This a'int a hotel, son." he said with an eye roll. "Try the Marriot down the block."

Percy put a golden drachma in front of the man. "Will this do?" Percy said with a cocky grin. The man lifted an eyebrow.

"We don't take that type of currency here, boy." The clerk said. "Maybe you should─"

"─ just give me the key to the 600th floor." Percy said coolly. "I am a half-blood and I'm here to see my father."

The clerk sighed with a faint smile and handed Percy a familiar gold card. "Bring it back to me when you're finished."

Percy gave him a cocky grin and strutted to the elevators. He decided that since he was already here, he should be upbeat and embrace what's coming. He went into the elevator and closed the door before anyone entered. He placed the card into a slot under the floor buttons. A small red button reading _600_ showed up under the others. Percy smiled and pressed down. "Floor number 600," the automatic operator said. "Olympus,"


	4. Chapter 4

Olympus shone with a golden splendor as Percy stepped out of the elevator in the clouds. Olympus looked nothing like it did last summer when Kronos attacked New York City. Percy shivered at the memories of last summer, when Kronos was defeated and his once friend Luke was killed. Percy walked down the golden pathway leading to the main palace. He saw all the nymphs and spirits looking and pointing.

"Percy Jacksons back!" they cried. "Percy Jacksons back!"

Percy walked through the gate of the Olympian palace and took a deep breath. He opened the doors and stepped into the throne room. A few gods, his father included, were lounging around, before they notice him. Ares was the first one to notice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my pal Percy." He said with mocking sarcasm in his voice. Percy stiffened. They've been very discreet around each other over the last few years. Poseidon, his father, gave a beaming smile.

"Percy, my son!" Poseidon rose from his throne and shrunk to regular size to greet him.

"Hello, Dad." Percy said, smiling.

"How was this year?" Poseidon said, giving Percy a pat on the shoulders.

"Good," Percy said gingerly. "No monsters."

Poseidon gave a weak smile to that. "Excellent," he said.

Percy glanced at the other gods. Hermes was arguing with his snakes, Martha and Bob. Aphrodite was brushing out her hair, and when she saw Percy looking she gave a cute wink (Percy blushed!), Ares was picking his teeth with his pocket knife, and Apollo was staring down at his lyre with a gloomy face. Percy took note that he wasn't his usual giddy self.

"Well, my boy, you're probably wondering why you're here." Poseidon interrupted his thoughts, and guided him down a long corridor. "I have a special task for you, and I believe you are the only one who can do it." He brought Percy to a small room with only two chairs, a sofa, and a fireplace. The walls were a deep green and it looked like it hadn't been used ever.

"Sit down, son." Poseidon instructed. Percy obeyed and sat on one of the chairs. Poseidon sat on the opposite one.

"Perseus," Poseidon said softly. "I need you to rescue your sister and bring her to Olympus."

Percy stiffened when his dad said his real name. "Who's my sister? I don't have a sister!" Percy almost yelled. "Can you at least explain to me?"

Poseidon sighed. "Your half-sister really, I had her with another woman." He began. "She should be over 100 years old by now, but I'm almost positive that she was preserved at the age she was…kidnapped. 18."

Percy sat silently. After a few moments he asked, "What was her name?"

"Odette," Poseidon answered quietly, almost like a prayer. "Odette Daaé."

Percy thought to himself. Okay, she's not my full sister, so Mom wasn't keeping anything from me. Her name is Odette, which sounds like a pretty old name and Dad said she's over 100 years old so I'm guessing she was born before the agreement of the Three Brothers, and Dad sounds like he really cares for her. Got it.

"Go on, please." Percy moved forward in his chair.

"Her mother was a young woman named Emillie. She was by far, the most beautiful woman at the time. I met her in France, where the light was at its brightest, in the mid 1860's. We met and fell in love, and she had Odette. At this time, the Titans started to stir a little, and I had to leave to straighten things in the sea where Oceanus resided. Emillie met a young man named Gerard, so I wasn't worried that Emillie and Odette would be alone. Even though I was sad, I left. Before I left I explained to Emillie what was going on and I instructed her to tell Gerard nothing, nothing but to act as a father to Odette and a husband to her. I never saw her again. I later learned that she died when Odette was small and Gerard grew sick and died too. I watched over Odette invisibly to her eyes. She was taken to the city of Paris, where she was adopted by her 'father's friend, Madame Valerius. She became a ballerina in the Paris Opera House, at age eight. I was the proudest father in the world…" Poseidon took a few moments to rest.

"She grew up in the ballerina dormitories, and tried to pursue a career as a prima dona ballerina. But I knew she always loved to sing. Her "Papa", as she called Gerard, was a skilled violinist and singer. He taught her at a young age to sing and she was amazing at it! But, when he died, she lost her interest in singing and it faded. Then, she started to hear a strange voice in her dressing room. The voice was so lovely; she knew it could only be the ghost of her father. I knew it couldn't be, for I made sure that Hades allowed Gerard into Elysium for being the father of my child, but he could never leave. I also made sure that Emillie went there, too. This 'Angel of Music' as she called it, brought back the life in her voice and she became a superior singer. She took the lead one night in an opera. Later she disappeared. And she wasn't seen again."

Percy knit his eyebrows in confusion. "But you said you know where─"

"I _do_ know where she is," Poseidon interjected. "She was kidnapped by her 'Angel of Music'. But he was no Angel. He was Erebus, the god of darkness, son of Hades and Persephone. He was rejected from his mother at birth because he had a gruesome disfigurement on his face. He tried to conceal his ugliness behind a mask, but Persephone just saw him as a monster. He left the Underworld and tried to live among mortals, but even _they_ rejected him. So he built a house under the Paris Opera House, and never walked the earth again. He made mischief all the time, and was soon referred to the company as the 'Opera Ghost'. When Odette joined the company at the ballet, he heard her singing, and he thought that he could teach Odette to bring the life back into her voice. He began to sing and teach to her through the mirror in her dressing room. When she was taught enough, he made sure that the lead singer for that night's opera called in 'sick', and Odette took the lead. When young suitors tried to court and seduce her, he grew jealous with rage and abducted her. A young man who admired her followed him into the abyss, trying to find Odette. He found Erebus' secret lair, and begged that he'd let her go…"

Poseidon sat back in his chair, obviously pained by the story. "Percy," he said. "Do you think it's right if gods falls in love with a mere demigod such as her?"

Percy gave Poseidon a confused look. "You said _gods_, with an _s_. I thought you said…" Then it hit him. "The man who went down after her wasn't really a man? He was _another god_?"

"Yes Percy, he was a god, and a more powerful one, too." He smiled, obviously pleased that Percy caught that. "You've met him before, Percy, _think_."

Percy sat back in his chair. Odette loved music, Erebus was a darkness freak, and the opposite of dark is…

"Apollo." He said. "God of light and music."

"Well done, Percy!" Poseidon praised him. "Yes, the god of the sun had fallen in love with my daughter."

"So obviously Apollo failed getting Odette because she's still in his lair─"

"No, not anymore," Poseidon said. "Well, yes, Apollo failed, but since we had to move to America because the light was changing, they had to go, too."

"So is she in the Underworld?" Percy asked. Poseidon sighed. "She might be," he said. "But she might also be under a famous musical landmark in the city, knowing Erebus."

"And that's…?"

"Carnegie Hall."

Percy heard that place before. He and his mom passed it one day in the city, trying to find him a new school. Carnegie Hall was for all those rich people who just wanted to hear music for 4 hours straight.

"What should I do, Dad?"

Poseidon smiled. "Go back to camp, pick your followers tonight, then come back to the city to Carnegie Hall. If she isn't there try the Underworld. Use Orpheus' entrance in Central Park."

"What if she isn't?" Percy asked.

"Then you will search, and search until you find her. Percy, I know this isn't as important as your other quests, but it's important to me, and I'm sure Apollo thinks it's important, too."

Percy wringed his hands. "What does Apollo want with her? I mean, shouldn't of he forgotten about her by now or something?"

"Apollo fell for Odette when he heard her sing at the Opera. He had never seen musical perfection such as hers'. They began to meet in secret, after Odette explained about her Angel of Music. Apollo didn't believe in such thing and threatened to challenge her Angel. Odette pleaded him not to, and promised to run away with him after her performance the next night. But, what they didn't know was that Erebus had been listening from the shadows of their plan, so that's why he abducted her the next night. To prevent that from happening." He sighed. "She really did love Apollo. And Apollo did really love her, more than any mere mortal or demigod."

"Oh," Percy said softly, obviously not interested in the mushy gushy love story. "So why does Apollo want her _now_? Like, when she was abducted, why didn't he send everyone down to find her? That doesn't seem right, if he loved her so much as you say, and just abandoned her."

"I thought the same thing when I learned of her abduction." Poseidon said. "I was furious when Apollo didn't do anything. He did send Hermes down to the Underworld once to persuade Erebus to free her, but Erebus refused. Apollo can't bear to go to the Underworld. There's no sunlight, so it's not his realm. But if she came up _here_, then everything would be good. Lately Apollo has been moping around the palace, yearning for her. I can't bear to see anyone in that state, and I really want to meet one of my few daughters. Please Percy, please do this for me. And," Poseidon said meekly. "I really want you to meet her, too."

Percy whispered, "Is Erebus…?"

"No, I believe, he isn't a follower of Kronos." Poseidon confirmed. "He may be a mad man, but he isn't evil."

Percy sat in silence and basked in the info. "Okay," he said. "I accept."

"Excellent!" Poseidon beamed. "I'll escort you to the elevator."


	5. Chapter 5

It was sunset when Percy walked up onto the Big House porch. Mr. D glanced up from yet another card game. "Chiron!" he hollered from his chair. Rachel stuck her head out the door. "Percy!" she cried. She raced through the porch to give him a hug. When she stopped she asked, "Well? What did you dad want?" Percy nudged to the Big House.

"I'll explain later to everyone. But first, where's Annabeth?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh, she's been moping around all day doing absolutely _nothing_. If you ask me, she's probably by the lake, where's she's been all day. I tried to talk to her, but she's all like 'NO! I have to be alone!' Seriously Perce, what did you do?"

Percy sighed. "I'll go talk to her, but can you bring Grover and Tyson to the Big House? Also get Will Solace from the Apollo cabin and from the Aphrodite cabin get──" Percy stopped himself. He was about to say Silena Beauregard, but had caught his tongue. His friend Silena died last summer during the battle in Manhattan. She had made her last stand there and died in battle as a hero from the Aphrodite cabin. Now Drew, an obnoxious teen, runs the cabin as head counselor in Silena's place.

"Get?" Rachel asked.

"Just them for now," Percy said. "I need to go talk to Annabeth."

Percy strode toward the lake behind the cabins. He saw Annabeth sitting on their rock crying in her lap. He walked up to her. "Go away!" She said without looking up. "Just leave me alone."

"Annabeth?" Percy said cautiously while touching her shoulder. Annabeth snapped up to his touch. "Percy?" she sniffled teary eyed.

"Percy just go away! I don't want to see you!" she turned around and faced the beach. Percy sighed and sat next to her.

"You know I can't do that." He said. "I won't do that."

She looked up again. "Do you realize how much you hurt me today? How could you?" she cried and her shoulders began to shake from crying. He placed his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," he whispered. "I had a lot of things on my mind. Please forgive me."

She raised her head so he could see his face. She saw the worry and forgiveness in his green eyes. "Did you mean what you said at breakfast?" She asked; her grey eyes blurry with tears.

"No, of course not." He said. "I'm totally into you, and I want to stay that way."

She giggled and tears dripped down her cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped them away. He then lifted her chin and dipped his face down for a kiss, but was greeted not by her lips, but the humid summer air. "What's wrong?" he said. "I thought we're all good."

She winked. "I'll kiss you if you tell me what happened today at Olympus." Percy shook his head happily. "I'll tell you at the Big House with the others. Alright?"

She sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you're taking me with you wherever you're going, right?"

He helped her to her feet. "Of course."

Percy started the meeting. "Alright," he began. "I have gathered you guys tonight to talk about the mission my father are sending us on. Let's begin." He then explained what Poseidon told him and how that his sister was either in the Underground or Carnegie Hall in the city. He then explained that Poseidon had instructed him to take campers with him to assist bringing her to Olympus. Will was the first one to talk.

"Well, that's great and all that you're rescuing your 100 year old sister, but don't we need to be more on that some of Kronos' monsters are one by one coming back to the surface? I mean, the Underworld is the source of it, and we're heading straight for it… And what if Erebus is…you know, one of them?" he said uneasily, shifting in his chair.

Lindsey from the Aphrodite cabin chimed in. "I think it's great that Percy is rescuing his sister from the Underworld." She said. "And," she added. "It's soo romantic that Apollo wants her back after all these years."

Will shot back at her. "This isn't one of your soap operas. We're talking about wasting our time going to the Underworld to look for some girl who supposedly is my father's one true love and 'save' her from some god who've I never heard of that's probably going to have us killed by his daddy Hades." He grumbled. "I think this is a huge mistake." Percy grew angry.

"No one was asking you for you're opinion, Will. I'm doing what my father is asking me to do so you can just shut up. You can leave right now if you want to. The door is open."

There was a long silence. Will grumbled and muttered to himself but stayed put. Nico D'Angelo from the Hades cabin spoke up. "Percy, I think it's great that you want to do this for your dad, but think about this. My dad still has a bone to pick with you about you getting angry that he decided not to help last summer, and you're walking right back into his realm. Since Erebus is Hades' son, he can easily tell Hades about you and have you killed. Just putting it out there."

Percy answered. "Yes, I did consider that, but I'm going to take that risk. And, if you come, than you can reason with Erebus _and_ your dad."

"I can open Orpheus' entrance." Grover said. "With my pipes, it'll open, so you don't have to go all the way to L.A."

"Thanks, G-man." Percy smiled. Chiron spoke. "All wanting to assist Percy on his quest raise your hand."

Annabeth raised her hand proudly and Grover shot his up right away. Nico and Lindsey raised their hands uneasily while Will just sat there, but stuck up his skinny arm. Percy grinned. "Me too!" a familiar voice cried. Percy spun around. Tyson came bounding through the door. "You forgot me!"

"I couldn't forget you Tyson!" Percy grinned and slapped him on the back. Tyson beamed and sat proudly on the nearest metal chair. Percy was about to end the meeting when the head counselor of the Ares' cabin Clarisse burst through the aluminum door.

"Wait!" she said.

"What is it, Clarisse?" Grover rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, goat boy." She snapped at him.

"What do you want Clarisse? We're already closing." Annabeth asked annoyed.

"I'm coming with you to the Underworld." She said affirmatively, as if she was the one telling them. "If the girl isn't at Carnegie Hall, which I suspect she isn't, then I'm going with you to the Underworld."

Will began to object, but Lindsey hushed him. Everyone knew why she wanted to go. She wanted to see if her friend Silena had made it to Elysium. She was something like a bodyguard to her, and they had a strange friendship. Silena had been a spy unknowingly to Kronos, and when she died some people thought she was sent to Tarturus for her evil deed.

"Alright," Percy said. "You can come with us, _but_ Odette comes first, okay?"

"Yeah sure." She muttered but secretly did a little jump while no one was looking.

"It's final," Chiron confirmed. "You will go to Carnegie Hall in the morning and, if you find the girl, bring her to Olympus immediately. If she isn't there than go and use Orpheus' entrance in Central Park to seek passage to the Underworld. Now, return to your cabins and rest for the morning. I will see you at day break. Good night."

The campers were filing out of the Big House when Annabeth slipped her hands into Percy's. "Hey," she said,

"Hey," he said. They walked with Grover and Annabeth to the Athena cabin. "Night," he said giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek. "Night," she smiled, and dazed into her bunk. Grover went into the forest while Percy and Tyson jogged to their bunk. As soon as Tyson hit the bed, he was snoring. Percy too. He had a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

The campers stared up at Carnegie Hall that Saturday morning in Mid-town Manhattan

. Grover whistled, "That's a big building, Percy." Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I know," he said. "But we're only looking under it."

They all started to enter the building when the doorman stopped them.

"Hey kids," he said. "Come back when there's actually _a show_." He sneered and pushed them out. Percy growled, but then smiled. "Oh please, man." Percy said. "I left my wallet here last night, and I came here all the way from East side to get it."

The man's frown stayed.

"Kid, its gone." he said flatly.

"Come on man, I know where I sat. I can check really quickly." Percy pleaded and handed him a leafy green $10 bill. The doorman's eyebrows rose. Quickly, he snatched the 10 and unlocked the door.

"Make it quick," he said. Percy grinned and walked in while the others followed. The doorman stopped the rest. "Not you, kiddies." He said. "Only one."

Percy turned around. "Can't just one more come?" he asked. "I'm kind of afraid of the dark."

The doorman rolled his eyes and grabbed Will. "Fine, this one." He said and shoved Will in and closed the door. They both stood in the lobby while the man stood on the other side crossed armed. They light from the windows on the top sides of the walls gave then enough light to see.

Percy rolled his eyes and began to search for an entrance to the bottom. Will just stood there. "Well?" Percy asked.

"Are you going to help me?" Will was in a trance state.

"Do you know how many famous people walked through this lobby?" he whispered and stared at the carpet. "The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Eminem."

"That's cool." He said. "But we really need to find an entrance to the bottom or else Frowny here is gonna beat our brains."

"Whatever," he shrugged and looked behind the coat rack. They searched the lobby and moved on to the grand theater. They searched high and low until Will finally gave up.

"Percy," he said. "It's been 20 minutes. There's nothing here."

Percy checked one last time under the massive stage and sighed. He had really had his hopes on finding the secret lair, or better, his sister.

"I guess your right." He sighed and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait," Will gasped as he looked at the wall.

"What is it?" Percy spun around and raced to where Will was standing. Will was pointing at one of the pillars on the wall. It looked the same as all the other white marble pillars lining the walls on opposite sides. Percy gave Will a confused look.

"What?"

"Don't you see that?" Will asked surprised.

"I see a big white column, with white swirls."

"And do you see what's _on_ the white swirls?"

Percy walked up close to the column. He saw the billowing white swirls curving around the pillar over and over. But when he _really _looked, that's when he saw what Will was seeing. Carved on the pillar in small letters, in Greek, were the words:

Ακολουθήστε τη διαδρομή προς το σκοτεινό κόσμο, και θα δεις την ομορφιά της μουσικής

"Follow the path to the Dark World, and you shall see the beauty of music." Percy whispered.

"This is it." Under the line, carefully hidden incase some usher happen to stumble upon it, was a marble button. Will came from behind Percy and cautiously pushed it. At first nothing happened, but then slowly the column regressed into the wall and revealed a hidden staircase. Will whistled.

Percy and Will quickly walked down the stairs. They spent too much time gawking at the fact that they actually found something that hard to catch than looking for the entrance itself. At the end of the staircase came a murky sewer tunnel. "Yuck," Percy wrinkled his nose. "How did we follow the Yellow Brick Road and end up in the sewers?'

Will shrugged and told him that they should keep moving. As they walked through the tunnel, Percy noticed that attached to the murky walls were olden candelabras attached to the walls on both sides. The floor was murky but no rodent crossed their steps. At the end of the tunnel came a small fight of stairs that led to a wide open roof and at the edge of the stairs was water at about 2 feet deep. Will got frustrated.

"Great!" he said sarcastically. "We came all this way to a dead end. C'mon Percy lets go."

"No!" Percy snapped. "I can move the water, remember?" He jumped down the steps and took a step into the water. The water retreated and he stood in the middle of bare floor, with water surrounding him by about 10 inches.

"Whoa," Will gasp. "My dad never gave me any kind of power like that."

"Step in," Percy smiled pleasingly. Will stepped in the circle of land and they began to walk toward the other side of the tunnel father away. After the few quiet minutes Percy asked, "Why were you so upset before about the quest?"

Will shrugged and looked away. Percy asked again. "C'mon man there must be a reason."

After a few more minutes, Percy gave up. "Fine, whatever then." He said. "I just want to find my sister and get out of here."

"My mom loved him too, you know." Will finally said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"My mom, she completely went goggle-eyed for Apollo when she was like, 19 or something." He said. "She met him in her music class in college, and she was impressed with his music skills. So well, you know, and then they had me."

"How does that─?"

"What I mean is that after my dad left, she really thought they'd have a life together. But he's a god, and they just don't stick around. So all these years she's been waiting for him to come back, and I don't want her to stop believing in him. And this whole quest is almost revolving around him…" Will croaked out. "She really loved him, and with your sister in the picture Dad may never─" he sobbed.

Percy patted him on the back. "Will," Percy said kindly. "I'm doing this for _my _dad, not Apollo. Poseidon just wants her to be safe and that's all. Your dad will be happy and all, but its not like he's gonna _marry _her or something. Just relax. And your mom…" he said.

"I know, Percy, she isn't going to see Apollo ever again. I'm not wishing for him to come back. Without a dad…it made me stronger. But I want my mom to be happy."

Percy sighed. "Lets just keep moving." He said and sped up the pace. After a few more minutes, they approached yet another short flight of steps. They came to another tunnel but shorter than the one before. A strange tingle went up Percy's spine, jolting him with energy. At the end of the tunnel came what they had been searching for; a little house. The house reeked of darkness. Only a single candle stood in one of the windows on the second floor. Will began to shake.

"Easy, Will" Percy patted him on the back. He took out his sword Riptide and uncapped it. The celestial blade shone with a silvery splendor in the pitch black. Will took out of his book bag his quiver and arrows and began to move forward. They crept up to the door

and slowly opened it. Will peered inside.

"Percy," he said nodding towards him. "The coast is clear."

Percy advanced up to the door and slowly looked inside. The room was lit by a single candle. You could tell the place was abandoned. It was a medium sized living room, only empty. The only piece of furniture in there was a small side table and a chair. On the table was a handwritten letter and the candle. Percy went into the house, followed by Will, and looked around. 

"Nothing," he said. "It's empty."

"We don't know that yet," Will whispered and went up to the table. He picked up the letter, seal broken, and began to read it out loud.

"Tuskin," he began. "In a state of emergency, my dear and I have fled our beloved home to take shelter at my father's. It appears we have an unwanted visitor looking for us, and to cause harm to my love. I have left only this letter, my organ (which I expect to be well taken care of when I return), and Odette's …" Will stopped and read on silently.

"Percy," he snapped up. "She's in the Underworld. It all says so here." He handed the paper to Percy. He finished up.

"And Odette's papers. If anything is misplaced, I will have you fired by the company (I have my ways). I am not sure when we will return. My time here is short, for I sense the visitor draws near. Till then, E."

"E?" Will knitted his eyebrows.

"Erebus," he said and crumpled the paper. "Come on, lets double check the place. They checked every room. Nothing but bare wood floors. When they came to what they thought was Odette's room, they walked in. The walls were a soft pink and smelled like roses. Percy's eyes wandered to the corner of the room, where a desk stood. On the desk was an old stationary set, with several letters on top. Percy walked up to the desk and opened up the drawer. Several pens and pencils were scattered around, but in the way back of the drawer was a sealed envelope. Percy looked at the writing on it. In faded cursive handwriting was the word, _Apollo_. He opened it up and studied the writing. He gave a confused look.

"Will?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"Know any French?" he questioned.

"No, why?"

"'Cause all of these letters are in a different language."

"Crap,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" a man's voice thundered. Percy and Will spun around. At the doorway, stood the doorman. "ANSWER ME!" he bellowed.

When the boys gave no answer, the man drew closer. They both backed into the corner, but quickly Percy uncapped Riptide. Alarmed by the blade, the doorman staggered back a few steps and took out the crumpled letter. "So you're the unwanted visitor my lord had said about? He will be pleased that I have caught him prisoners."

"Please man, we just came here to find my sister." Percy said calmly with Riptide in his hands. "We'll just leave now." Will aimed his arrows at him. "We won't cause trouble. The man started to take steady strides towards them.

"I can't just let you leave," he said. "Master Erebus will have my head for it." At the same time, his tan skin began to wrinkle and his suit began to shred and in its place, rags of silk stood. Long, leathery wings grew gruesomely. His once-brown eyes began to glow red, and long talons grew. He gave a sinister grin.

"Now, how would you like to die?" he asked. "Rip to shreds or eaten to death?"

"Neither," Percy said and charged. The blade sliced one of his arms of easily, but as soon as it came off, a new one grew back.

"You can't destroy me," he glowered. "I'm as old as the dawn and young as the morning." With that he lunged at the boys. Will shot an arrow at the creature's chest. The creature gave out a screeching cry and staggered back. Percy took the opportunity and stabbed him in the heart. With one last screech, the creature began to disintegrate into black dust. The dust began to shimmer on the wooden floor and finally sizzled. Will and Percy grudgingly stepped around the sizzling pile and collected the strewn letters. As soon as they left the house, they made a run for it. They ran through the water and through the dark halls until they reached the entrance. They raced out of the lobby and into the streets. It was midday, and the rest of the campers were nowhere to be found. After an hour of searching, they found Grover standing at a hotdog stand a few blocks down from the music hall. Spectators were staring at the two strange looking boys with ripped tees and charred jeans.

"Grover!" Percy hollered and ran towards him. Grover turned around in surprise with half a hotdog shoved in his mouth with mustard dripping down his goatee. Will followed.

"Where's everyone else?" Percy panted out of breath with his hands on his knees.

"We've got some things that we need to share."

Grover raised one finger to let them know he's finishing his lunch. When he finished swallowing, he spoke.

"They're over by the benches," he said. "Guys, how long were you in there? It's been like, a couple of hours."

"We'll explain everything in a minute, ok? But first, where's Lindsey?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope you like my 7th chapter! Don't worry they'll be more! :) please review, I love those kinds of things**

"Awwwww! That is _so _sweet!" Lindsey squealed with delight.

"What does it say?" Will asked, leaning towards her. All the others crowded around her.

"Well?" Annabeth snapped. Lindsey glared at Annabeth.

"It says," she began with eyes still on Annabeth. "My dearest Apollo," she turned back to the letter.

"The dark and gloomy days I spend away from you are unbearable. I yearn to see your rays of sunlight once more, to feel your glowing skin close to mine, and to hear the sweet sound of your music. My days here are dark. Erebus forbids me to talk about you, or the sun. Instead of wandering the dark halls and listening to the haunting sound of _his_ music, I write to you, and only then do I feel at peace. I regret to say, but I have lost the inner will to sing. Erebus pressures me into singing every night, and when I do I sound like a lost soul with no spirit, which I am. He weeps over my knees, and I feel sorry and I weep over him, too. As he sings lullabies to me when I crawl into bed, I think of the things that have happen in the past time. I remember the first time I met you, in the lobby of the Opera House. How handsome did you look! And fearless, too. We talked, and after a couple of meetings we kissed, too. Oh, Apollo, those were the golden days. When we had no care, no sense of the world around us. When you told me who you really were, I was stunned. You were _the_ Apollo, the one my dear dead Papa told stories about to me at night. If we meet again, can you promise to take me on your chariot? Anyway, I couldn't believe it was true. That night, my Angel of Music took me away to his underground hideaway. That was maybe the only time I ever felt happy with him. The second time he took me away, he revealed who _he_ was. He was a god, just like you! I was even more stunned, and I fainted. When I woke up, he was standing over me with his snowy white mask on. I asked him to take it off, but he refused. Why would a god conceal his face in a mask? Surely it was too beautiful for any mortal like me, almost like the Cupid and Psyche story. After pestering him for awhile, he agreed to reveal his face. I was ecstatic, to enthrall in his beauty. When he showed his face to me, I was completely wrong. He wasn't a beautiful creature, but an ugly beast. Overcome with surprise and fear, I fainted again. When I woke up for the second time, I found you standing over me in my dressing room. How frightened I was! And, well, you know what happened next. When I told you about Erebus, and how he showed his face to me, and how we devised a plan on the roof to escape Paris. Apollo, I never said how happy and thankful I was when you came down for me to his lair after when he kidnapped me on stage. We were stupid to talk about our plan on the roof, and I was stupid to perform that night, but it was my way of saying goodbye to him. After that night, I never saw you again. I lie awake thinking the same thing every night; 'What if he destroyed you?' Is that even possible? I never want to know." She choked out the last sentence with her blue eyes watery.

"Isn't that adorable?" she swooned.

"What does the rest say?" Nico said.

Lindsey coughed for a second. "I can't wait until the day we'll be reunited. That will be the day I will die of happiness. Forever yours, Odette."

"What's the date on it?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhm…1882. Percy, when was she kidnapped?" Lindsey said.

"If she was born in lets say 1862," Percy thought. "And she was kidnapped at 18, so she was 20 when she wrote this letter. That means she was abducted by Erebus in 1880."

Annabeth checked his math. "He's right." She said. "And if she was born in 1862, that means she's 148 years old now!"

"Wait so Percy." Grover interrupted. "We're looking for an old lady? Shouldn't she be

like, a bag of bones now? Since she _is _a demi-god, she ages just like us."

Nico answered that one. "No, 'cause remember? Poseidon told Percy that Odette was 'preserved' at the age of her abduction? So she is 18 forever."

Tyson sniffled out a tear. "So…cute!" he cried and buried his face in his hands. Lindsey comforted him.

"Lindsey, what do the other letters say?" Nico asked.

"Uhm…" she picked them all up.

"My darling Apollo, something very strange is happening. I'm not aging! I should be 22 now, but I still look 18! Shouldn't I look different…? Dated 1884.

My dear Apollo, today is my birthday. I should be 27 not 18! I am afraid that Erebus might have slipped me a drug when I drank when I arrived. I want to experience growing old, but he has taken that away from me! Though, he still looks 20 and I can tell he doesn't age, either. And, of course, you can't age. When we meet again I won't be an elder, but the same young woman you met in the lobby of the Opera House. Dated 1889."

Lindsey went letter after letter, reading the scripted French with no mistakes. "Here's an interesting one," she said. "It's when the light moved to America."

"My Apollo, something strange is happening. I can't explain it. But I fell as though I have moved a long distance but haven't moved an inch! Erebus tells me we are in America now. 'America?' I asked him. 'How is that possible?' And he explained to me about a concept called 'Western Civilization.' I looked around the room. Nothing had moved, and nothing had been misplaced. He took me outside the little house, and I saw that we were still in the same underground. He led me through the sewers, which looked the same when I arrived at the little house, and brought me up to the surface. Sadly, I didn't see any sunlight, for the windows in the building were closed, but I could tell we were in a different building than the Opera House. It was big, alright, but there was no French architecture, only Italian and Roman. He told me it was called 'Carnegie Hall' in a foreign American accent. Feeling the need to educate me, he taught me English. Such a strange language! I am very fluent now, even though my stubborn French accent stays! Dated 1890."

Percy gathered up all the letters and began to stack them in a neat pile. Only one letter lay strewn on the floor. Tyson picked it up and stared at it. "Percy…? These are silly words."

Lindsey took it from him and began to read it. Her eyes lit up when she finished. "This is the most romantic letter I have _ever_ read!"

"Read it!" Grover urged.

"My darling," she began. "When I hear you sing it fills me with a divine light that only you can make. If love had a million different meanings, I would define them all just for you. I have never heard musical perfection such as yours. Forgive me, my dear, but I am shy around people. I cannot express my feelings when I'm around you as well as I do in letter form. You see, people can't accept me the way I am, so I must live apart from everyone else. I believe you must join me soon. I will make it work, I promise. I will take care of you, love you like you should be, and care for you until the end of time. Please accept my offer of love. Come to your dressing room after the performance of _Faust_ and give me you answer. Till then, your loving Erebus." Her eyes began to water. "Isn't that _the sweetest_?"

"More like the creepiest," Nico muttered. Will grinned. Percy smiled. "Alright," he said.

"Lets head back to camp and go to the Underworld."

"Oh, I'm not going there." Lindsey shuddered. "Too spooky."

"But Lindsey," Annabeth said. "What if neither of them speak English? We might need you."

"I taught Clarisse, she'll know what they're saying. Besides didn't it say in one of the letters that Odette spoke fluent English? So that means Erebus is fluent, too."

Annabeth sighed. "Guess you're right."

"C'mon guys, this was just the first leg of our journey. Let's go." Nico signaled for Argus to pull up his van on the curb.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tyson said ecstatically before squeezing in the crowded mini van.

"You shall go tomorrow," Chiron said when the campers arrived a noon. "You seem tired."

Lindsey immediately ran off to her Aphrodite cabin, with her dirty blond hair whipping behind her. Nico slipped into his Hades cabin, and Grover went into the woods to see Juniper. Will went off to practice his archery, which left Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson on top of Half-Blood Hill. They held hands while Tyson teetered behind them, giggling.

"Percy and Annabeth sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he giggled with delight. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes with a smile, and Percy grinned and held her hand even tighter. As they neared Cabin #11, Percy and Annabeth kissed tenderly for a minute before she entered her bunk. Tyson was laughing and making kissy noises at Percy the whole way back to their cabin before finally falling asleep on his bed. Percy smiled and went to bed himself.

"Nighty night, bud." He said before drifting away in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**heyy guys, here's my eigth chapter! PLZ REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ. mkay byee:)**

"_Percy! Percy! Please come soon!" a female voice shrilled. He found himself once more in the dark room he had in his dream the night before. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a beautiful young woman kneeling on the floor. Her blue eyes looked very sad, and her rosy cheeks were stained from crying. She kneeled beside a young man, who looked no older than his early 20's. His back was faced to them. Percy then realized organ music was blasting from everywhere. He closed his ears with his hands and shut his eyes. From the pumping music, the woman screamed, "Percy! Do not go towards the Palace of Hades! It's very dangerous!" With that, she rose up from the floor and went towards Percy. Her blonde hair floated to her chest as she bent down and whispered in his ear. "Give my letters to Apollo," she said. The music suddenly stopped. Percy began to fade back when a deep voice shouted. "NEVER. SAY. THAT. NAME. AGAIN!" _

Percy woke up in a panic and sat straight up in his bed. Hitting the bottom of the top bunk, he cried out in pain. "Ouch!" he yelled. He looked to his right. Tyson was still sleeping soundly on his bunk bed, snoring happily. He breathed a sigh of relief, but was quickly on his feet when he heard a creak at the door.

"Percy?" a soft voice asked. Percy grabbed Riptide on his side table and uncapped it.

"Percy!" the voice said, and the door swung open. Standing at the door was Lindsey from the Aphrodite cabin. The strong moonlight from behind her silhouetted every curve of her body, from her long legs to her large mass a bed head hair. Percy relaxed and dropped Riptide on his desk.

"Lindsey?" he asked.

"No, it's Clarisse." She said in a fake husky voice. Percy laughed softly and Lindsey laughed along too. "Can I come in?" she said. "It's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah, sure." He said and plopped back onto his bed. Lindsey shut the door and sat on one of the bean bag chairs across from him.

"So, what's up?" he asked, obviously curious why a Daughter of Aphrodite would be up so late, since they're always giving lectures about beauty sleep.

"My mom is asking for me!" she cried happily. "Chiron told me last night and said that Mom wants to see me!"

"Wow Lindsey…that's great!" Percy agreed, but was wondering more on why she was telling him. "Why am I the first one to know this?"

"Well because I want to give the letters Odette wrote to my mom." She whispered. "So she can give it to Apollo."

Percy immediately thought of his dream. The girl was obviously Odette, and the organ player was obviously Erebus. He looked at the letters Odette had written on his desk. He picked them up and handed them to Lindsey.

"Here," he said. "Take it."

"Wow Percy! Thanks!" she cried gleefully and took the letters. Percy walked her to the door.

"Just give them to Apollo," he instructed. "And make sure he reads every single one."

"Every single one." She repeated. "Got it!"

Percy smiled and closed the door behind her. He then turned around and crawled back into bed. He closed his eyes droopily and finally drifted back into sleep.

Percy and his group sat down at one of the benches the next day in Central Park. The blazing sun bleated down on them, and Grover was whining for enchiladas.

"Percy!" he groaned, fanning his face. "It's 102 degrees out here! When _are_ we gonna go into the Entrance?" Nico, Will, and Tyson whined in agreement.

"C'mon guys I'm just thinking of a plan before we go right in." he answered calmly. He took out of his backpack a sheet of paper and a pen. He began to draw a map of the park and Orpheus' Entrance. Clarisse looked over his shoulder.

"Nice drawing, Jackson." She smirked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Nice face Clarisse." He said nonchalantly without taking his eyes up from the drawing. Clarisse growled and was going to push him but Will held her back.

"Guys, please." Nico pleaded. "Can we please go? The sun is killing me and I can't stay in the heat for this long." He looked down at his black jeans and red tee. Percy showed everyone his drawing. It was a basic map of Central Park, with a few doodle trees and baseball fields. Close to one of the wooded areas, was a small penciled in door.

"Ok guys, let's go." Annabeth said. The campers picked up their belongings and followed Grover to Orpheus' Entrance. When they arrived at the wooded area, Grover pushed aside bushes and tree branches before entering a small clearing in the center of the whole park. A little door revealed itself under the thick tree trunks, and little daises blossomed from the bottom of it. It sort of reminded Percy of the door from _Alice and Wonderland_, where the little girl Alice opened the door to Wonderland and encountered all strange creatures and the Red Queen, before realizing it was all a dream. The movie version Percy saw when he was about eight scared the pants off of him, especially the creepy Cheshire Cat.

Grover took out of his backpack his set of reed pipes. Percy and Annabeth stood side by side while Will and Clarisse were off to the side of the brush, and Tyson was swatting any annoying mosquito that came within his reach. Grover sat next to the wooden door and began to play a soft melody, Swan Lake, perhaps. Percy noted that Grover got better since last summer, when all he could play was a few charm songs and Britney Spears.

Within a short amount of time, the small door began to creak open. Tyson gasped as he saw the flight of stairs on the other side of the door, in complete darkness. He began to shake, and in a few seconds he began to whimper too. Percy knew this was coming. He patted Tyson on the shoulder.

"You up for this Little Bro?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I dunno Percy," he whimpered. "I don't like the dark. Remember the Labyrinth? All those c-c-cobwebs and the sp-sp-spiders! No Percy I can't do this!" he sobbed on the grass and buried his face in his palms. Percy sighed and knelt next to him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to Brother." He cried. "I just _hate _the dark!" Annabeth was the next one to kneel.

"We need you, Tyson." She cooed soothingly. She turned around and made a signal for the others to join her. Nico, Will, and Grover came, but Clarisse resisted and stayed where she was.

"Come on Tyson," Nico said encouragingly. "You're a special part in this mission!"

Tyson raised his head, "How?" he asked. "I'm no good." Before burying his one eye back into his hands.

"Don't say that Ty!" Grover urged. "You're just as important as me or anyone here."

Tyson sniffled. "I guess so…" he whispered. Clarisse finally approached the group and turned Tyson to face her. She lifted his face so it stared directly at hers.

"You have two options here Tyson." She said. "One is to come with us and be a chicken the whole time. Two, is to wait here for us to come back with your new sister or Three, to be a hero and help us rescue the fair maiden." She spoke simply.

Tyson cried for a few seconds but finally, with a fierce look in his brown eye said; "Three!

To rescue my sissy!"

"Great." Clarisse said. "Now let's get this show on the road." She led the procession down the winding staircase that would lead to the Bottom.

**How did you like that one? Don't worry my Phantom parts will be comming very soon! I just LOVE suspense don't you? :) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Hope you had a happy Holidays! Please enjoy~ Recap: Percy and the campers are entering the Underworld. R&R!**

"Where are we?" Clarisse shouted in the dark. They had been roaming the black halls for hours, and hadn't come over any evidence of the Underworld. Nico was leading the group now. He turned to all of them.

"It's just a little detour, ok?" he said, getting annoyed with Clarisse, who hasn't stopped nagging for the whole time they were down there. Annabeth sighed and held Percy's hand even tighter. She knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Clarisse, she knew it. Percy thought the same thing but just shrugged it off. He wasn't going to waste his mind on it.

As they walked the gloomy halls, Percy noticed that Tyson wasn't crying or shaking anymore.

"Tyson…? You alright?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Yes Brother! I'm ok!" he sounded happy, probably because his friends hadn't left him in Central Park for being a baby. Grover spoke up.

"Ok Nico, where are we?"

"Just a little further…" Nico said, marching on through the winding halls and staircases that led to the bottom of the bottom. Will sighed impatiently and walked on with the rest of the group. He was beginning to become doubtful, the second they walked into the Entrance to be exact.

All of a sudden Nico stopped. They rest of the group did the same too, but Clarisse?

No. Being Clarisse, she pushed Nico to the side and stepped ahead. They tunnel had led to an opening of a large cavern, the largest cavern she had ever seen. Her jaw opened, and a small gasp had escaped her lips. Percy came up from behind her and looked, too. It was the Underworld, alright. They were on a ledge that over looked the whole place. From a distance, he could see Hades' Palace at the center. The Asphodel Fields were off to the side, and Elysium was in the corner, shining brightly. Percy took notice that Annabeth's eyes were lingering towards Cerberus, the three-headed dog. She had a soft spot for the poor pup when they were twelve and had come to the Underworld to argue with Hades.

He started to scan the whole place for a house likely to be Erebus', but couldn't find anything.

"Well?" Clarisse demanded impatiently. "Where's this house we're looking for?"

Percy revolved his head around. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'm looking if you didn't notice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind me, I'm heading for Elysium." She started to run down the rocky stairs attached to the cliff that led to the ground.

"Clarisse wait!" Annabeth cried. "You can't just run away to Elysium! We have a mission!" But Clarisse was already running into a small space of mangled, black trees that were at the bottom. Annabeth kicked the dirt.

"I _knew _she would do that!" she grumbled.

"Wait," Will spoke. The others turned around to him.

"What?" Nico asked.

"She's going to look for Silena, right?" Will asked softly.

"Yeah…? Point being?" Grover said from behind. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"If we follow her to Elysium, we could ask Silena if she knows where Odette is." He answered. "Or better yet, we could ask Odette's parents, 'cause they were sent there too, remember?"

Percy lit up. "Wow Will…that's brilliant!" Will smiled.

"C'mon guys. Let's go to Elysium." Nico said, already descending down the stairs.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Will's POV:

Will could tell they were in the happier part of the Underworld. Every step he took, it felt like a breath of fresh air, and he wanted more. He looked over to his right. Grover was walking next to him, with a fierce look in his chocolate brown eyes. Trudging behind them was Tyson, who began to fidget with his white t-shirt and the belt loops on his torn jeans. Will didn't mind Tyson that much. His siblings from the Apollo cabin were usually the ones who stuck up for Tyson when Percy, Grover, or Annabeth weren't around. He gazed ahead at Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands tightly, just like they had been during the whole time here in the Underworld. He sighed. He wanted a girlfriend. Not that he wasn't handsome or anything, he was. Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes with no zits, what girl wouldn't go for him? That's what puzzled him. He was asked out a few times in his boarding school in Massachusetts, but they were usually dared to ask him and knowing that, he almost always refused. He was always the loud kid in his class, and with his ADHD, he stunk at being quiet. When he was alone in his dorm, he usually played his guitar. It was a gift from his mom, his birthday present. His step dad gave him a violin when he was about eight, but even then he hated it. His step dad and his mom split awhile ago, and that didn't mind Will that much. He never really wanted a dad. A bunch of kids from the camp would tell you that when they were little on their birthday or Christmas or whatever, they would make a wish asking for their other parent to come home, but not Will. He would wish for his mom to be happy. That's all he wanted. When he finally knew he was a kid of Apollo, his mom shipped him out to Berkshire Boarding School so that she could start a kid-free life, although she missed her son a lot during the year. He missed his mom a lot too. Monsters never found Will, which he was thankful for. But, of course, a satyr was at the school posing as a teacher and informed him about Camp Half-Blood. Wanting to get away from the uptight school, he left with his guardian. This was all a couple years back, and Will often thought about it. His mom found out, and sent him right back to school at soon as September came.

He often thought about these sorts of things. He never met his dad, and he never wanted too. His dad abandoned his mom, and abandoned him too. Now, he was on a quest that should have been taken care of a _long, long_ time ago to find his dad's long lost girlfriend. He felt used. He would never forget that part. _Never._

Will noticed the group had stopped. Nico and the rest were staring up at a golden gate. Will looked up too and was amazed at how shiny one gate can be. At the top in shiny letters was the words _Elysium, Your Home Sweet Home. _The gate, Will noticed, was broken, or at least the lock.

"Clarisse," Percy mumbled, and grudgingly opened the gate and beckoned the others inside. Through the bars he could he fancy houses of all sorts, and each and every one of them sparkled like new. They walked on the golden bars that were paved on the road, and almost every single car that Will had ever dreamed of having drove by on their brand new wheels. Will noticed that all the other campers were staring too.

A few children skipped on the sidewalk, but most of the adults were inside in their marble mansions. Will could see fancy ladies and men sipping martinis and cocktails on leather couches through the window. He noticed that they all gave off a faint glow, a little golden shimmer around their bodies. He looked at the children on the street. They glowed a little brighter than the adults, and didn't look sad at all. Guess you're never sad around here, he thought.

They advanced up the street and finally came to a green park. A little playground with swing sets stood near the end, and little tots were teetering on the monkey bars. Will could see why they were entering; Clarisse was sitting on one of the park benches. As they approached her, they saw her talking to a small figure, but her back was blocking their view. As he got closer, he recognized her. Long, feathery blonde hair clung to her back, crystal blue eyes, and long, tanned legs. A golden, shimmery glow cascaded around her.

"Clarisse!" Percy hollered. Clarisse stuck her head out into view, and so did the other girl.

"Oh my gods! Hey guys!" the girl screamed and jumped off the bench to greet them. She moved as lightly as a feather when she gave hugs to all of them.

"Its sooo good to see you guys again!" the girl, now Will recognized to be Silena, said.

"You haven't changed!" Tyson merrily cried. Silena sighed. "Well, that's what you get for dying."

"Where's Bekendorf?" Grover asked. Silena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Charlie? Ah, probably with his grandma at the Bingo Arena." She giggled. "He likes to hang with her."

"Oh…" Percy said disappointed, probably because he wanted to see his friend.

"Anyways, what's up you guys? You grew a bit! It only feels like a day or two since…well you know."

Annabeth spoke. "We're on a mission Silena." She said sternly. "Do you know where the House of Erebus is?"

Silena was about open her mouth, but Clarisse spoke up for her. "It's at the far corner of the Underworld, hidden by the forests we walked through to get here." She said. Silena, tanned golden Silena, turned a deadly shade of white.

"You shouldn't go there," she said coldly. "All Underworldlings are forbidden from ever crossing into that forest. They say it's haunted by the spirit of Erebus himself."

"Well Erebus himself is living in there." Nico spoke up. "And he's kidnapped a Daughter of Poseidon."

"Daughter of Poseidon? Is it a Daaé?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, Odette Daaé. How did you know?" Nico questioned.

"A woman I like to visit here in Elysium, Emillie, said she had a daughter with Poseidon, a long time ago." Silena told them. "She's always gushing about her."

"Should we see her?" Clarisse asked the group.

"We might as well," Annabeth said. "Silena, can you introduce us to her?"

"Sure!" Silena squealed. "Follow me!"


	10. Chapter 10

The whole group walked on the golden path winding through all the mansions. Several children stopped and stared at them, finally noticing that they weren't glowing like everyone else. Mothers hustled their children out of the way. Percy just looked ahead as he followed Silena through the streets. One kid about 5 walked up to Tyson and tugged on his shirt. Tyson looked down in a panic as if it was something important.

"Mister, where's your glitter?" he asked in a small voice.

"My what?" Tyson trembled, obviously thinking he needed glitter for some reason.

"You're not sparkly." The kid confirmed. Annabeth tugged on Tyson's other sleeve and suggested they keep going. Silena led them to a parking lot not too far. She walked up to the car they had all hope that was hers; a cherry red Ferrari. Grover did a little happy dance.

"We have a long way to go, so we be faster this way." Silena grinned and slid in the buttery leather driver's seat. The rest slid in the back while Clarisse got in the passenger's seat. Annabeth crossed her arms and huffed, fingering the blade of her knife.

As they drove farther and farther away from the park, the atmosphere of where they were began to change. Instead of the lavish suburbs and the sky high golden skyscrapers, Percy noticed that the glitzy glam Barbie Doll houses they were passing were becoming older. Some of them weren't even that big. Log cabins and country styled homes showed up more next to the golden pavement. The horizon seemed to go on forever and corn fields stretched forth with cows and horses dotting them all. As they were driving Silena was blasting last summer's hit music and drumming her fingers against the wheel. Will and Grover began to talk about sports while Nico took out his aviator sunglasses and gazed at the now afternoon sun. Silena began to chat away to the rest about life in the Underworld.

"Oh it's great here." Silena gushed. "I mean, I'd pick college any day, but Charlie and I spend every waking moment together, and that's always awesome." Percy smiled and nodded while looking at the horizon. He inhaled a deep breath, but ended up gagging. Instead of hot, dry wind that you would usually smell on the plains, he smelled the familiar salty, fresh air that he always loved.

"Wait…what?" Percy asked confused. Silena smirked and pointed ahead with her chin. The scenery began to change again. Beach houses and cabanas took place of the wide open fields and ranches. A familiar summer breeze wafted throughout the air and rejuvenated Percy with a jitter. They were in a beach town now. Surfers walked up the gold pavement streets with their boogie boards and moms toted their toddlers in those red wagons you would see at the ocean. Silena took out her sunglasses and put them on as the late sun began to go in her eyes. Percy blinked ahead. They stayed on the main street until they reached the edge of town. They drove a little farther out until Silena parked at the edge of the road. She hopped out and told the others to follow. As Percy and his friends got out of the car, Nico couldn't help but look at his watch.

"Silena…we really need to hurry." He said awkwardly. Silena focused her eyes on him with an icy stare.

"No..problem." she gritted through her teeth. Tyson shifted his feet and stared at the floor.

Clarisse walked ahead with Silena while the rest trudged along. Palm trees swayed with the breeze off the side of the road. Percy smelled the salty water in the air and broke into a mild sweat.

Silena led them off the road and onto a crushed seashell trail. They passed sparse weeds sprouting from the sand and timid crabs crawling through the beach. Inhaling a breath full of salty air and smelled the ocean, they came to a small beach. It was sunset and the orange sun was on the horizon from a distance.

The only house sitting on the beach was a pretty little blue beach house with cream lace curtains. Silena stepped onto the small wooden porch and rapped her knuckles onto the yellow door. Percy and the rest of the campers waited at the bottom of the 7 steps. Percy looked around. The whole place reminded him of the beach at Maultalk where his parents had met. His mom promised that they would go there again as soon as he comes back to the city. Another breeze swept his black hair over his eyes. When he swiped it away, he saw that a frail old woman stood at the door and smiled when she saw Silena. He saw Silena talking to her at the doorway and the nudged her head in their direction. The old woman smiled warmly and gave a welcoming gesture to them. Silena turned back and smiled and mouthed _come on!_ Percy began to walk up the steps with Annabeth but she stopped. Percy turned around and pulled her hand.

"Come on." He said.

"I think it's ok if I don't come in." she said and dropped her bag on the sand. "Just tell Granny this is a pit stop."

Grover took out his reed pipes. "I think I'm gonna walk out on this too. It'll only be a second right?"

Percy sighed. "Yeah sure. Anybody else wanna come with me?"

Tyson raised her hand and they both went up the wooden steps. As they entered, Percy looked around. The carpets were a thick sandy colored plush and all the windows were open to let in the summer breeze. The walls were a pretty blue and the living room had a tweed beige couch with a glass coffee table. Weird pictures of cats and sea shell paintings adorned the walls, but seemed to fit in with the interior. The old woman carried a glossy wooden cane and was dressed in a white old styled summer dress that covered her legs and arms. She looked kind of Amish but didn't have a bonnet or anything else covered. She had white hair and a few wrinkles. She also had perfectly white straight teeth and kind blue eyes. She kind of reminded Percy of the old Rose from _Titanic_.

"Please, sit!" she said graciously and waved her arm towards the couch. They all found spots on the couch and left their bags in the foyer. Percy sat in the center and Silena sat next to the woman, who was sitting properly in a red armchair.

"I am Emilie." She said smiling, in a strong French accent. She turned to Silena, "Who are these nice children you have brought to me?"

Silena answered, "They're my friends Mamaw. From Above."

"Ahh…Above? Why are they here?" She asked questioningly with her all knowing eyes.

"Uhm…well…" Silena began but Percy interrupted.

"Madame Daaé…"

"Emillie. Please call me Emillie."

"Right, Emillie. We're here because─"

"─'Cause we going to rescue my sissy Odette!" Tyson shouted. There was a deadly silence.

Emillie grasped the necklace around her neck. "Odette? Sister?" she whispered. "You're a…Son of Poseidon? Demi-gods like Silena?"

"Not just me! Percy too!" he smiled proudly and pointed at his brother. Percy blushed a crimson red.

"Is this true?" Emillie stared at Percy and kept hold of the golden pendent on her throat.

He sighed at looked at Silena. "Does she know?" she nodded. Emillie got up and walked to the window.

"You know," she began, staring at the blue waves lapping outside. "I always knew that Odette would be a great importance to someone. Poseidon visited me a few years ago and explained the whole story. I was completely in shock and pained that my daughter, my sweet innocent girl who I hadn't see since she was a toddler, had become the prisoner and object of a crazed god. It's rare if a god is smitten with you, such as me, but _two_! Impossible!"

Percy looked at her. "My dad, Poseidon, came to me a few days ago and asked me and my friends to rescue your daughter. She isn't dead, but she is immortal now. We're taking her to Olympus to be with him and the sun god Apollo."

"So Apollo is the other god?" Emillie kept her gaze on the ocean.

"Yes, may I ask you something?" Percy got up and walk towards her.

"Yes, dear." Her old tired eyes began to glisten with a wet tear.

"When we bring her out, would you like to see her?" he asked, knowing he might have to pay for it, since they'd have to get Odette out of the Underworld quick.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Yes…yes I'd like that very much."

Silena got up and comforted her. "I'll stay with you until they get back," she said. "You could use the company."

Emillie turned around and patted her on the shoulder. "Yes dearie, I could use some."

She faced Percy. "_Merci _young demi-god. Please bring my daughter to me."

"No problem. We'll come back as soon as we can." He got up and Tyson followed him out the door.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*


End file.
